


Can't Scream It Out

by DoctorsOrders



Series: Things That Squirm [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Culture, Breathplay, Cultural Differences, Double Penetration, Dubious Consentacles, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, Inflation, M/M, Mission Fic, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Tentacle Alien - Freeform, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles, Treaty Negotiations, Weird Alien Customs, slutty jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsOrders/pseuds/DoctorsOrders
Summary: No one told Starfleet treaty negotiations were going to involve tentacles, although if they had, Jim Kirk would have been the first to volunteer. Thankfully, fate worked things out in his favor anyway.





	Can't Scream It Out

**Author's Note:**

> This can absolutely be read as a standalone piece from the others in this series.  
> It has more a plot than I expected, which is to say it has very little plot, but for once there's a good reason Jim's full of tentacles. 
> 
> I'm sitting here trying to think of a way to explain myself, but I think I'm just going to present this without further comment.

“He is very loud, do you not find that distracting?” 

 

Nyota grimaced, she wasn’t sure that Ay’yta had noticed or cared. “It is most distracting,” she answered, trying to keep her tone neutral. 

 

“Please tell him to quiet.” 

 

She looked in Jim’s direction, trying her best to see the Captain and not Jim’s current state. 

 

“You’re too loud,” Nyota hissed in Standard.

 

Jim slowly moved his eyes to meet her’s. He could feel how flushed his face was. God, it was embarrassing that she had to see him like this, but that didn’t mean it didn’t feel fucking _great_. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he said, short of breath. 

 

“You’re okay? I could stop,” she offered. It was a little hollow, Nyota knew she couldn’t really stop the negotiation. 

 

“No,” Jim insisted, “I’m fine. Have her put one of those in my mouth, I’ll shut up. I’m sorry. I’m _so sorry_.” 

 

“Human males have trouble controlling their volume,” Nyota said calmly, switching back to her unpolished Tikqfne. “He will be easier to deal with if restrict his vocal capacity.” 

 

“Ah, yes, certainly,” Ay’yta said as one of her many tentacles swirled up and slipped itself into Jim’s mouth. 

 

Jim moaned unabashed, but it was decently muffled. Certainly better than before when he’d been uninhibited. 

 

“Better.” 

 

“Yes, much better,” Nyota agreed. 

 

She reminded herself yet again how necessary this whole thing was. For the Tikqf this was normal, this was how they discussed business. The female of their species was the dominate, the male extremely reserved. The Tikqf had many tentacles that needed to be occupied during conversation—specifically negotiations—the male happily obliged this. It wasn’t even a specifically sexual custom, just good business, making sure their main brain could focus exclusively on what was being spoken about without the sub-brain that controlled the tentacles getting in the way. 

 

They’d provided her with a male Tikqf, for her to occupy herself with as well. He had not made noise, but did occasionally pulse in different colors. For Nyota, it was inherently more distracting than not to be asked to have physical contact with the alien, but not doing so was considered extremely rude. The Tikqf had many holes and divots in their anatomy. From what they’d been able to discern, almost none of them were sexual. Ay’yta could not understand that the way she was breeching Jim’s body was entirely inappropriate for human customs, and thus she did not care. Jim didn’t seem to mind though, she was glad Ay’yta had said something, it was much easier to talk when Jim wasn’t moaning at deafening volumes. 

 

Jim almost couldn’t believe his luck. Well, _luck_ probably wasn’t the right word. Bones was going to have his head when he found out he’d had a tentacle in his mouth, but Jim hadn’t been able to control himself. Ay’yta’s tentacles were different than he'd ever experienced and he was ashamed to say that he was pleased. 

 

Bones was going to be mad he missed this. 

 

The tentacles swelled and contracted inside him as they writhed. Unpredictable and so incredibly stimulating. He should be more embarrassed than he was, especially since he was absolutely going to come sooner or later, probably sooner at this rate. He was going to have to make sure Nyota got an extra week of shore leave and Alpha shift for the foreseeable future. He was— _fuck_ he was _so_ full. 

 

He watched, entranced as the tentacle in his mouth slowly pulsed from purple to blue. It inflated slowly, filling up his throat until it was almost impossible to breath. Jim’s throat spasmed around it as he fought for air. Just as slowly, it deflated and he was able to draw shallow breaths through his nose. One inside him puffed up a bit more, pushing mercilessly against his prostate, drawing his orgasm out and he came with a muffled groan. Ay’yta didn’t seem to notice, or at least didn’t care, still trilling with Nyota in a language he’d never hope to understand without the UT. 

 

Nyota on the other hand was a flushed shade of red, obviously she knew what had happened. Bless her for continuing the negotiations. The Federation desperately needed to be able to fly through Tikqf space without being stopped every hundredlightyears for a cargo check. A treaty was required for that to be a possibility, a treaty that was currently being hashed out.

 

Jim vaguely wondered what the ramifications would be when the Tikqf found that filling a human up with pulsing tentacles was considered inappropriate. Would there be any at all? He hoped the answer would be, _‘that’s fine with us, would you like to have multiple partners join in?’_ because Jim would love to get Bones down here to try this out. He knew it was inappropriate to be thinking about something so frivolous, but it was difficult to focus on much else when said appendages were currently inside him.

 

They knew almost nothing about any of this species’ customs. The UT hadn’t managed to learn their language, as much of it was tone-dependent. Nyota had been studying it for months over holo with the three other linguistics officers who’d been able to start breaking it down before they’d been sent on this mission. They hadn’t realized exploring human body cavities was also going to be a nuanced part of the deal. Jim was pretty sure she wouldn’t be thrilled if he asked Nyota to negotiate an alien threesome for him and Bones after she was done with the treaty. 

 

—

 

“She asked for _what_ now?” Leonard said, his eyebrows shooting to his hairline. 

 

“Medical grade lubricant. About an hour or so ago,” Nurse Fionder said without alarm. “Lieutenant Uhura said it was necessary for negotiations to continue, and orders are to do whatever is required to make negotiations go smoothly.”

 

Leonard dragged a hand over his face letting his PADD fall to the table.

 

“Do you need anything else doctor?” she asked curtly. 

 

“No, just a new job.” 

 

She chuckled as she left the room. 

 

—

 

“While this seems a fair proposal, I do not wish to continue with specifics right now. You will return and we will speak further tomorrow,” Ay’yta told her with no room for protest. She retracted her tentacles from Jim with absolutely no ceremony as he made a choked noise. 

 

Nyota couldn’t be more thrilled to be done, but was absolutely dreading tomorrow. She wasn’t entirely sure how she was ever going to be able to look at Jim and not see complete debauchery. 

 

She knelt down next to Jim, taking his hand. “Are you okay?” 

 

“Yeah,” Jim answered breathlessly. “…shit, I’m sorry.” 

 

“Don’t worry about it, Captain.” She flipped her comm open, “Uhura to Enterprise.”

 

“Scotty here.”

 

“Scotty, can you have Doctor McCoy on standby in the transporter room?”

 

“Aye. He’s been here for twenty minutes walking a hole in the deck.” 

 

“Don’t tell her that,” McCoy said, muffled with distance from the console. 

 

Jim grinned from the floor. 

 

“Two to beam up.” 

 

—

 

“In your mouth?! Christ on a cracker, Jim!” Leonard huffed, holding the medical tricorder against his throat. “You don’t have a damn clue what kind of chemical makeup they have and you’re letting them put _tentacles_ in your _mouth_.” 

 

“I’m distractingly loud, apparently,” Jim said with a grin.

 

“I could have told you that,” Leonard snapped. 

 

“Oh come on, you’re just mad you missed it.” 

 

Leonard stopped his worried flitting for a moment and narrowed his eyes. “Well, I guess it’s a good thing you have to go back and get probed again tomorrow, huh?” 

 

“You’re not invited,” Jim teased.

 

“Like hell I’m not. You’re getting a vocal paralytic tomorrow so Nyota doesn’t have to listen to you moan like the slut you are and _I’m_ coming to make sure you don’t choke to death on a tentacle.” 

 

“Why would I be choking if I’m getting a vocal paralytic?” 

 

“Don’t get smart with me.”

 

Jim watched him with an undeniable fondness. “Are you jealous?” 

 

“A little,” Leonard admitted, “But I like watching you get fucked, so I’m not that hard-up about it.” 

 

“I bet you’ll be _hard-up_ tomorrow.”

 

“You’re a child.”

 

“Bones, I had tentacles inside me for the last three hours, and I get to do it again tomorrow, nothing you say is gonna kill my vibe.” 

 

—

 

It really was criminally unfair this wasn’t happening under different circumstances, Leonard thought, doing his best to keep his professional demeanor as the color-changing tentacle slid it’s way into Jim’s pants. Jim watched him with a knowing smirk. He wasn’t fooled, he had to know what this was doing to Leonard. 

 

It had to be mortifying for Nyota. Leonard was beyond thankful she and Jim had reconciled their feud ages ago, if not this could had been a complete disaster, instead of just an unfortunate inconvenience. He racked his brain, wondering if there wasn’t something he could give her to isolate this particular memory out. Probably nothing without also taking out a good deal of the Tikqfne she’d learned. 

 

Leonard should have been here yesterday, should have been monitoring Jim, making sure he could take the overwhelming intrusions being literally thrust upon him. But now, with Jim rendered mute he had to be even more cautious. He missed the sound, if he was being honest, even through a gag there was the benefit of Jim’s constant guttural moaning. Instead Leonard watched as Jim jerked and his mouth fell open in a silent shape, the tentacle no doubt having pushed it’s way inside his body. 

 

Jim was delighted—perhaps he shouldn’t have been, but that was a thought for another time. Bones had stretched him out for close to an hour before they’d beamed down, he’d been slick and empty, waiting for the inevitable. It was somehow better than it had been yesterday, maybe it was because Bones was here watching this time. Maybe because he could scream as loud as he wanted with no reproductions today. The tentacle seemed bigger, pushed deeper inside him, no doubt thanks to the copious amounts of lube. He watched Bones watch him with a forced neutral expression and gave him a quick thumbs up. 

 

Leonard rolled his eyes. The gall of Jim Kirk knew no bounds. 

 

As if provoked, a tentacle circled his wrist, yanking it above his head. After a moment another came forward for the other, as if for good measure. A brief look of alarm flashed on Jim’s face, this hadn’t happened yesterday. He watched Bones raise an eyebrow as if to say “that’s what you get.” After the shock passed, Jim found the squeezing around his wrists as the tentacles inflated pleasant. He wore a lopsided grin as he watched the bulge in Bones’ pants grow. 

 

Jim knew how he was splayed well enough to know that it was Bones’ favorite look on him. The tentacle inside him puffed up a bit as well, warring with Jim’s already full channel as he spammed around the swelling. He threw his head back, bearing his neck. It was fucking weird to scream and make not a single sound. Like a half reality, like a dream. He’d only played with one inflatable toy in his life before this, way before he’d joined Starfleet. Maybe controlling how big it had gotten had taken some of the fun away before, because this was knee-tremblingly good. Alien threesome or not, Jim vowed this would not be the last time for inflatables. 

 

Leonard glanced over to Nyota and Ay’yta when their volume picked up. For his part, he couldn’t tell if things were getting heated or not, the dialect a confusing manner of clicking and elongated trills that seemed more like a melody than words. A quick look at Jim made him suspect the former. He watched as the tentacles turned a shade of green he hadn’t seen them go before. 

 

Nyota had…misspoken, or perhaps misunderstood? It was bound to happen at some point, she hadn’t actually had time to learn all the ins and outs of this language. She backpedaled as gracefully as she could, without knowing what her slip-up had been in the first place. Something had been insulting, she knew that much. Ay’yta had raised her voice, so to speak, she was not happy. Nyota felt herself pushing her fingers harder than necessary into the divots of her male Tikqf and let up at once. She glanced over at Jim to see how he was fairing and that was—to say the very least—a mistake. 

 

Jim had been pushed to his stomach with the sudden force of another tentacle slipping inside his already stretched hole. It was a miracle it fit, only due to the fact that the first had been almost entirely deflated, but they hadn’t stayed that way for long. From what Jim could tell, Nyota was having some difficulty, and apparently difficultly equaled active tentacles. Fuck, he was _full_. Not painfully so, not like when he’d accidentally gotten three Qrtanon betas lodged inside him, but it was a lot. The pressure on his prostate was uncomfortable, forcing his orgasm before he’d even had time to build up to it. Jim’s hips jerked against the floor, his cock spurting inside his briefs. 

 

Nyota could tell from the look on Leonard’s face he was mildly concerned. He wasn’t supposed to touch Jim, that was part of the stipulation of him being there, and remaining un-penetrated. Doing so would end the negotiations. He slid his gaze over to her quickly and shook his head. She didn’t need to stop. Well, alright, she supposed Jim tested his limits all the time, this could hardly be that much different. 

 

“Hey,” Leonard whispered as the deliberations continued, “darlin’ look at me.” 

 

Jim did, picking his head up shakily. 

 

“You okay?”

 

Jim managed a nod before letting his forehead drop back to the ground. He felt drugged. The movement inside him hadn’t stopped with his orgasm, he hadn’t thought it would, but it seemed a little less severe now. Jim figured his body had conceded and adjusted to the fullness. He was rolled on to his side as another tentacle found it’s way down the front his pants. Jim groaned, or, he would have groaned if he’d been able to make noise. He couldn’t take another one, he just _couldn’t_ , good of the federation be damned. He opened his eyes to look at Bones with fearful hesitancy. He’d gotten closer than the last time Jim had had his eyes open, as if at any moment he was ready to put his hand on Jim and end the whole thing. 

 

Thankfully, there was no telltale stretch of his entrance, the tentacle simply prodded it’s way around his spent cock, nudging his balls like a soft tongue. He let himself relax, sagging against the constricting appendages around his wrists. 

 

Leonard had seen pleasure on Jim’s face enough times to recognize it. He aborted his plan to end the mission and settled back as he watched the tentacles turn back to their standard blue to purple fade. 

 

“You look pretty like that,” Leonard whispered. 

 

Jim felt his cheeks grow hot. Bones had some nerve telling him that when they were both like this, neither able to move. He opened his mouth to object, forgetting it would produce no sound, only to have a tentacle slither inside. 

 

Leonard covered his mouth with hand to stifle a laugh. It really shouldn’t be funny, but the shock on Jim’s face was adorable. The tentacle hadn’t hurt him yesterday, and it was better than another forcing it’s way inside of another body cavity, so he allowed it. 

 

The tentacle hesitated at the back of his throat for a second before pushing down. Jim swallowed around it easily, it wasn’t big now but he could already feel it inflating. One of the tentacles inside his ass squirmed itself deeper. For a brief second Jim wondered if they were going to meet in his stomach. The thought made his cock jerk back to life, something owning him so completely was undeniably hot. Everything inside him inflated to it’s fullest capacity, stretching and testing him. He held his breath, the lack of oxygen intensifying every feeling, it was dangerous and so satisfying. The tentacle at his cock pushed it’s way around, teasing him in an oddly pleasing way. Just as the blood pounding in his ears was starting to make him want to thrash, the tentacles began to decrease in size. Jim was finally able to suck in a tiny breath, nothing had ever felt so luxurious in his life.

 

He forced his eyes open as he heard Bones let out a heavy, shaking breath and Jim had taken a few more breaths he winked. Leonard watched him with rapt interest and a slight concern he couldn’t shake. 

 

Jim couldn’t be sure how many more times his breathing was cut off, but each time it felt more intense. It had a strangely calming effect, he was unable to think about anything, a tingling dizziness came over him. The tentacles inside him felt huge, but not intrusive, bigger by the second, his hole throbbing around them as they grew. Jim felt drunk, he felt sensational. He screamed silently as his long awaited orgasm was pulled from him, his breathing still restricted. Jim felt outside his body, like he’d transcended his human form as he came, and came, eyes rolling back in his head as he shuddered on the floor. 

 

His heart was racing as he drew in breath as quickly as he could afterwards. He heard Bones, snapping his fingers above him as he blinked his eyes open with a great deal of difficulty. 

 

Bones looked worried. “Good boy,” he said quietly, “that’s good Jim.” He glanced away, presumably at Nyota for a moment, “wrap it up.” 

 

Nyota looked over, seeing the alarm on Leonard’s face. Thankfully, they were just about done, winding down by discussing less relevant manners and general pleasantries. 

 

Leonard hovered, waiting for the tentacles to retract from Jim so he could swoop in. It was making him anxious as hell not being able to hear Jim speak or touch him. “Almost over, you’re gonna be fine,” he said with a certainty he didn’t quite feel himself. 

 

Jim looked okay, but he’d probably had enough oxygen deprivation for the foreseeable future. When the tentacles finally withdrew Leonard scooped Jim’s limp form from the ground and pushed a paralytic reversal hypo. 

 

“Hey,” Jim said weakly.

 

“Hey yourself. You okay?” 

 

“I am now.” He meant it, he already felt better being in Bones’ arms. 

 

Leonard nodded at Nyota who looked from Jim to Leonard with a great deal of sympathy. “Three to beam up,” she said into her comm.

 

He’d never truly appreciated a beam up as much as this. 

 

When they were back on the transporter pads, Nyota looked at Jim at Jim again, “successful mission, Captain.” 

 

“You’re the best, Ny,” Jim said with a small smile, “can you handle the report?” 

 

“Under the circumstances, I think that would be best.” 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

“We’re gonna skip med bay if that’s okay with you,” Leonard said finally letting his guard drop as Jim nuzzled into his neck. 

 

“Please.” 

 

Leonard walked them as quickly as he could to their cabin without jostling Jim more than was necessary. 

 

“You want to talk about it, or save that for later?” Leonard asked. His feelings were on overdrive, everything that he’d been keeping bottled suddenly trying to get out at once. The concern, the arousal, the _longing_.

 

“You’re gonna scan me right?” Jim asked, tired. Fuck, he was so tired, he just wanted Bones to hold him while he fell asleep. 

 

“Of course.” 

 

Bones laid him out on the bed. It felt so good, so calming to be back in a room that smelled familiar, where the blankets and the pillows could swallow him up. Bones held his hand, even as he pulled out his scanner. It was nice. That was the thing that had been the most lacking, that Bones couldn’t touch him at all while they were planet-side.

 

“I think I died for a second,” Jim said, laying still with his eyes closed while the scanner blipped as it took his readings. 

 

“Did it hurt?” Leonard asked calmly. The tricorder in his hand let him maintain some level of composure. 

 

“Oh…no,” Jim mused, “It was…intense and distorted. Wished it was you choking me.” 

 

Leonard took one final glance at the scanner readout, reassuring himself it was normal before throwing it on the nightstand and pulling Jim into his arms again. He was fine, and it felt so good to hold him. 

 

“Did you like it?” Jim asked, “Watching me like that?”

 

“Until you scared the hell out of me there at the end, yeah, it was hot. You look good when you’re full of tentacles,” Leonard said, chagrinned. He stroked Jim’s hair. “Did _you_ like it?” 

 

“Duh.” 

 

“My bad, stupid question.” 

 

“Have you tried not breathing during an orgasm?” Jim asked, knowing full well the answer was no. 

 

“Sure haven’t.” Leonard kissed the top of Jim’s head. “You need anything?” 

 

Jim shook his head against Leonard’s chest. “You’re already here. Just want to sleep.”

 

“Hey, congratulations on your treaty, Captain.” 

 

“Oh right, let’s remember to thank Starfleet for this mission tomorrow.” 

 

Leonard laughed, imaging what that call would look like. “I think I’m going to let you forget to do that.” 

 

“Probably for the best, wouldn’t want to take us out of the running for this kind of thing in the future.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it, or if you didn't any sort of feedback is welcomed! I've had writer's block for a while so hopefully the tentacles conquered that.  
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
